


Отказ

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Age Difference, Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied Consent, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Я могу поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас. Что ты на это скажешь, дорогая?"
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Kudos: 3





	Отказ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982299) by [StarsAndSkies (LittleMissWrath)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWrath/pseuds/StarsAndSkies). 



— Ты можешь отрицать это сколько угодно, дорогая, — заявил Иаков, подойдя ближе и заманивая Помощницу в ловушку между стволом дерева и собственным телом. Сид положил руки по обе стороны от её головы, — но мы оба знаем, что я могу поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас, и ты меня не остановишь.

— Проверим?

— А ты хочешь, куколка?

Дон ничего не ответила, удивив Иакова. Впрочем, слова были не нужны. Помощница схватила Сида за ворот рубашки и притянула к себе, при этом, однако, не поцеловав.

«О, да», — похотливо мелькнуло в мыслях Иакова. Он обхватил лицо Помощницы ладонями и опустил взгляд на её губы, после чего посмотрел ей в глаза. Она чуть слышно простонала, когда он втиснул колено между её ног, раздвигая их в стороны. Иаков провёл правой рукой по её шее, слегка надавливая.

— Я могу поцеловать тебя. Что ты на это скажешь, дорогая?

Дон отвернулась, Иаков наклонился ближе, но перед тем, как их губы едва не соприкоснулись, лезвие охотничьего ножа прижалось к горлу мужчины.

— В твоих мечтах, Сид.

— Моя девочка, — Иаков усмехнулся и отстранился, позволив Помощнице выскользнуть из его рук. С довольной ухмылкой он наблюдал за тем, как она бежала по грязной пыльной дороге, всё ещё держа нож в левой руке, — моя чертовски горячая девочка.


End file.
